


Tales from a Hat

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: The Sorting Hat sorts everybody.





	1. Henry Turpin

_September 1,1914_

”Turpin,Henry!”

The Hat tensed silently as the blonde boy approached. _Athletic potential is always a plus. And he has good arms. But he’s a Turpin. Their pursuits have always,in my memory,tended towards the academic._

As soon as it touched his head,however,the Hat knew it was wrong.

_Are you what I think you are?_

_Yes,I’m a Hat._

_I knew that! But you seem like something more. A Legilimens?_

_Almost. There’s much potential for academic achievement,but I think you will score athletically as well. Does it really matter to you where you go?_

_Not really._

_Since you’ve got more than enough friendliness in you,better be HUFFLEPUFF!_

———-

Henry walked over to the table beneath the black and gold. Almost as soon as he sat down,a black girl reached over and shook his hand. “Welcome to Hufflepuff. I’m Barbara Mackenzie,sixth year Prefect. And you are?”

”Henry Turpin. Nice to meet you.”

Just half an hour later,he’d chatted with five of his new fellow Hufflepuffs,including two giggly twin sisters. _That Hat was right!_


	2. Cador Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Weasley. Oh joy. This is the only Weasley in my current time frame not to go to Gryffindor.
> 
> Originally,this was to be Madoc Weasley,before I decided that he went to Cascadia,in 1972.

_September 1,1971_

”Weasley,Cador!”

The Hat perked up as the redheaded boy approached and McGonagall set it upon his head.

_Another one of you? Seems like I get a Weasley every three years or so._

_I’m sure you do. You might know my brother Arthur. He and his wife had their first boy last year._

_I expect I’ll be Sorting him into Gryffindor that side of 1981._

_1982,sir._

_Right,right. But you won’t be going there. You don’t seem quite brave enough. But you’re smart. You want to actually learn your subjects,right? And retain most of ‘em?_

_Yes._

_Well,I know just the place for you,young Weasley,and it’s in RAVENCLAW!_

_————_

Cador walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. A couple of seats over,he heard a couple of third years talking about the Pixish Act of 1885. He leaned in to correct them,and one of them shook his hand. He felt that he had found the right place.


	3. Nicolas de Mimsy

_September 1,1458_

”de Mimsy,Nicolas!”

The Hat eyed the young blond boy as he walked up to the stool. He had a confident look in his eyes,and his doublet was slightly hitched up. Professor Noakes set it upon his head.

_I don’t think I’ve sorted a de Mimsy before._

_We’re from England,but I spent a year at Beauxbatons before I transferred here._

_Really! Where were you?_

_Cygnecoeur._

_I can’t say I’m surprised. So you’ll only be spending six years among us?_

_Yes._

_As you went to the house of chivalry at Beauxbatons,so you’ll go to the house of chivalry here,which is GRYFFINDOR!_

_———-_

Nicolas ambled to the Gryffindor table with an air of practiced ease. He sat down beneath a banner,and between an anxious-looking fourth year girl and a fifth year boy who was talking to a friend. He hoped he would be happy among the lions,as he had been among the swans.


End file.
